01995
}} is the 1,997th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 1 August, 1995. Plot Part 1 Dave tells Nick that Luke is going back to London. Nick cannot believe that Tina could string Luke along for all those months. He makes Dave feel guilty when he says that he could not lead a double life like that. Luke packs up Tina's belongings. Sam is ready for his first day of community service. Nellie has made sure he looks smart. Vic is off to court to see about his parking fine. Chris is seriously thinking about selling insurance. He is anxious to earn his own living and not have to rely on his father and Tate enterprises. Linda is excited about going to Amsterdam with Danny. Zoe reminds her that it is difficult to keep a secret in the village, so she shouldn't be too confident that nothing can go wrong. Frank goes off for the day again and leaves Dave to sort out all the office problems. He tells him to speak to Kim if there is anything he cannot handle. Dave feels frustrated. Kathy is still in a mess at the Old School Tearooms, despite help from Betty and Dolores. Betty hears that Luke is planning to leave Emmerdale. She immediately goes round to ask him for the money for the wedding catering. He offers her £10 and says that his father will send the rest. She feels sorry for him, but tells him everything will be okay when he gets back with his family. Sam arrives at the Village Hall, but Vic is not there to supervise him. Sam tells his Community Service Officer that Vic is in court. Eric offers to supervise Sam while he cleans and paints the hall, but he makes sure Sam helps him unload his van first. Biff is trying to persuade Dave to go for a quick drink. Kim walks in and tells Dave that he has to help her with paperwork. She teases him in front of Biff - "Frank seemed keen that you and I should get down to it together...you have to do what the boss says". Part 2 Kim reassures Dave that no one is going to find out about them. He seems powerless to resist her. Eric is taking advantage of having Sam around. He blackmails Sam into helping him by saying that he will write a bad report to the Community service officer if he does not do what he asks. Sam says that he wouldn't know what he had written anyway because he can't read. Biff and Nick discuss Kim and Dave. Biff does not seem to suspect anything. Zoe visits High Ridge Farm to examine a coughing heifer. The farmer seems to take a shine to her. His wife does not seem keen. The lads persuade Luke to have one last drink in the Woolpack. Vic has been fined £200 pounds. He is annoyed because Lady Weir was on the magistrates bench and he thought that she might be lenient. Sam is eager to get home and tell his mum how pleased Eric was with is work. He tells Tina that Luke is in the Woolpack, but it doesn't stop her going in. Luke is eager to talk to Tina alone and persuades her to go somewhere quiet. Dave, Biff and Nick cannot understand why he wants to speak to her at all: "he's just setting himself up for another kick in the teeth". They follow him out of the pub. Luke asks to borrow Dave's van and he drives off with Tina. He stops the van and they talk about what she did. She tells Luke that she no longer hates him, but the sooner he leaves the better. He says that that was all he wanted to know and starts up the van. Tina begins to panic as Luke drives at high speed down narrow country lanes. She opens her door and is thrown out of the car as it rounds a bend. Luke swerves and drives straight into a wall. Tina screams as the van bursts into flames. Notes Final appearance of NOAH HUNTLEY as Luke McAllister. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes